The Backwoods Dragons
by Dragon Protecter 5-1-5-0
Summary: Hiccup was the heir to Berk, but left when his father Chief Stoik banished him for attacking Mr. Hofferson/Astrid's father, but it was her father who attacked him. He wanted his little girl to be with Snotlout/Hiccup's cousin. So Astrid ran off with Hiccup. And are now living in the deepest part of Berks woods with some new friends. Love/Fights/Music
1. Intro

**Hey everyone its been awhile. I use to be called kfpsilverx1, but now it's Dragon Protector 5-1-5-0. I've gone form KFP fanfiction to HTTYD. Anyway This is a story of a young lad and lass named Hiccup and Astrid. Hiccup is a mysterious teen that never talks and always wears midnight black clothes. Astrid is just like Hiccup only that she wears light blue and light orange clothes. These two live on Berk a nice little Viking village, always wear a mask, even though they live together in the woods they are astonishingly wealthy. Hiccup was the heir to Berk, but left when his father Chief Stoik banished him from Berk for attacking Mr. Hofferson/Astrid's father, but it was her father who attacked him. He wanted his little girl to be with Snotlout/Hiccup's cousin. So when Hiccup left so did Astrid. Now the two live in the deepest part of Berks forests and have a few new friends. This is The Backwoods Dragons.**


	2. Happy Anniversary

Hey everyone my names Hiccup great name I know; well at least my wife loves it. Anyway Astrid and I what you call outcasts. We well I was banished for my home Astrid came with me. This is a little thing that shows that love, dragons, new friends, and a blast of music can change even the most stubborn people.

**HAPPY ANNIVERSARY**

Astrid pov:

Astrid: Hiccup; Hiccup; babe where are you? I looked for hours, well actually it was only 10 min.

I finally decided to go back to camp and wait. When I arrived the whole gang was there except for my husband.

Val: Oh hi Astrid; hey why you so glum? She said confused.

That would make sense why she would be confused. Ever since I left with Hiccup I've never been sad.

Astrid: you know the same thing as last week. I said a little ticked.

Blaze: Let me guess you couldn't find Hiccup. He said calmly.

Astrid: Bullseye; god's why does he run off like this? I said a little stressed.

Val: Well you know my son even more than I do and believe me that's hard for a mother to say. She said a bit disappointed that her son was not here with his wife.

Astrid: Bone you've been quiet and your never quiet. I said starring at him with my dagger stare.

Bone: Wh-What me n-no just feel like en-joying the night sky. He said turning to the sky.

Astrid: Bone do you know where Hiccup is? I said getting closer to him.

Bone: N-No. he said now scarred.

Astrid: I think you do, so ether you spill or I force it out of you. I said ferious.

Blaze: Nice knowing you brother. He said with a snicker.

Val: Just tell her. She said casualy.

Bone: I can't I made a promise. He said now in total courdness.

Voice: Come on now honey leave Bone alone. The voice called out.

I looked over and out form the shadows came Hiccup.

Astrid: Hiccup! Where have you been! I screamed.

Usually this would startle him but now it just makes his day even better.

Hiccup: Well. He said walking up to me. I can't forget our anniversary. He said seductively.

Astrid: Oops; sorry babe. I said now sad that I screamed at him.

Hiccup: It's ok. Anyway you want your present? He said walking to his chest.

Astrid: Yes please. I said in the baby voice that he loves.

He then opened up the chest and pulled out a new set of armor. The pants were covered in my dragon Stormfly's blue scales, the boots were scaled and blue with nadder talons, the sleeves were scaled and blue and it had leather flaps on both sides, the gauntlets were scaled and blue with orange swirls, and the chest piece was scaled and was colored a very light yellow. While I was putting it on he pulled out a shield that had the spike class symbol on it, it had nadder spikes going all around the edge. Then a bow that was light orange and it was scaled as well. Then a brand new war axe. It had a blue leather handle with a orange double blade. And finally a orange scaled quiver full of steel arrows with nadder spikes on the tips.

Astrid: Hic-Hiccup… this is the mo-most wonder-ful thing that anyone has ev-ever gotten me. I said now crying my heart out.

Hiccup: Your welcome babe only the best for you. He said soothingly.

Blaze: So that's what you've been doing the past year. He said surprised.

Hiccup: Yeah like I said only the best for my girl. He said soothingly.

I finally pulled myself together.

Astird: ok; my turn you ready for yours. Just for the record its not as good as this, but hit it Blaze. I yelled jumping on a boulder.

Blaze: You got it. He jumped on another boulder and played his guitar.

Bone: hey don't forget about me. He said playing his drums.

Hiccup stood there with his mother astonished.

Talyor Swift- Sparks Fly

The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You're the kind of reckless that should send me running  
But I  
Kinda know that I won't get far

And you stood there in front of me just  
Close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me  
When you're not around

'Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile

My mind forgets to remind me  
You're a bad idea  
You touch me once and it's really something  
You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be

I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
But with you  
I know it's no good  
And I could wait patiently, but  
I really wish you would

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain

'Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me  
When you're not around

'Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile

I'll run my fingers through your hair  
And watch the lights go wild  
Just keep on keeping your eyes on me  
It's just wrong enough to make it feel right

And lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow  
I'm captivated by you, baby  
Like a fireworks show

Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain  
'Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me  
When you're not around

'Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile

And the sparks fly  
Oh, baby, smile  
And the sparks fly.  
Woah.. Oh..

I then jumped into his strong arms. Both of us now holding each other by the fire.

Astrid: Hiccup. I said softly.

Hiccup: Ye-Yeah. He said holding back tears.

Astrid: Happy anniversary. I said lovingly.


	3. RETURN OF DP5-1-5-0

**Hey everyone I'm SO sorry you had to wait for such a long time, but I'm back and so is my sis. I know most of you (or all) want an explanation for this. Well I'll make is short but if you want to know the whole thing let me no and PM. Well the sis and I had to go to another continent for a distant family reunion or something of the sort. Stayed for a week, at least that was the plan "sigh…" we both had to go to court there and in America. Apparently a far off cousin of ours died after having two kids, but the father was able to raise them until they were eight and nine. So he just threw them to another family member but they didn't know how to raise children and one thing lead to another and just last month we both returned to America but what we didn't expect was that some how the family dropped the kids on sis and I. Now sis and me are parents, she got the girl and I got the boy. Its been hard but we've managed and the bond is growing more so than other's a.k.a me and my son. Sis never was great with kids. But that's why we've been gone for so long. Again I'm so sorry you had to wait but now we've got to more imaginations for all this. Anyway I hope you'll enjoy these continuation's and new stories (we have just started working on are first pokemon fanfiction so I hope you'll check it out tomorrow. Anyway got to go, got to help my sis before he mind brakes the third chain. BYE! **


End file.
